demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brutal Asset File on Chris Gordon
Project Brutal Asset It includes a physical description and a biographical history of Chris Gordon's life. Including education, work experience, and complete police reports from his family's murder. It also shows pictures of his grandfather/gramps also known as Alex Gordon and grandmother, high school photos of Chris Gordon wrestling and playing football, NYPD Academy graduation, and shots of Chris Gordon in Vermont with Agent Briana Duclair and Gina Velasquez. Subject Evaluation "Subject asset is defined by the trauma of his childhood. The only survivor of a home invasion and family homicide, he is essentially a loner, having spent much of his formative years ostracized both by peers and by his own choice. Paranormal abilities may have manifested at the onset of puberty. Extremely strong ability to expel extra-dimensional entities has been observed by many credible witnesses. Subject was raised by his paternal grandfather (see bio), who supported and fostered the exorcism activity. Subsequently, asset has been trained in multiple disciplines of close quarters combat with and without weapons, and is skilled in wilderness survival, tracking, emergency medical techniques, and mountaineering. NYPD Academy selection criteria indicates placement in top quartile of candidates. Scholastic scores were high across all subjects and aptitude tests indicated high adaptability coupled with a flexible world view, as well as strong comprehension and problem-solving abilities. Subject is deficient in emotional intelligence and may have stunted social skills as a result of adolescent isolation. Strongly independent, but capable of team work interaction. Asset Gordon is driven by extreme anger, directed at both extra-dimensional entities and internally as a form of self-hatred." "Recent introduction to hemivore and lycanthrope societies produced a dramatic transformation of asset's physical and paranormal capabilities. Subject has demonstrated physical strength and speed far in excess of standard human ranges as well as enhanced senses. At least on par with average specimens of both hemivore and lycanthrope races. Does not display any aversions to argent compounds (silver) or to sunlight. Massively accelerated metabolism has been demonstrated by fuel intake in the eight to ten thousand calorie range (potential weakness, see note 1). Never observed ingesting human hemoglobin. While physical attributes have been documented, paranormal abilities remain conjecture. The following observations have been made: Apparent ability to render ammunition inert, may extend to other compounds as well (i.e. explosives), Ability to effect distance targets in various manners, including displays of kinetic energy, dissolution of solid objects, and interference with complex electronics (i.e. hardened military avionics), Enormous output of quantum particles observed at times of asset's displays, Enhanced ability to banish extra-dimensional entities," "In addition, subject is potentially in contact and allied with an advanced extra-dimensional entity of strategically important power. Observed manifesting in an ursine form, said entity displayed abilities to penetrate secure facilities and inflict damage on scale with large air-delivered ordinance. Bear form was four to five times larger than any existing terrestrial land carnivore." "(see note 2 - minor class god entities)." "Intelligence provided by anomalous resources imply a weakness with regard to depleted uranium delivered using specific methodology. Operation Hostile Takeover utilized six Praetorian grade operatives against Brutual Asset, with weaponized DU. Operatives included acquisition of asset, determination of DU effectiveness, and determination of Praetorian effectiveness against asset." "Embedded video was recorded on high speed, high definition full spectrum camera. Results were as follows: Asset devastated all Praetorian grade operatives along with two vehicles in under two seconds; acquisition and containment unlikely with current techniques; DU as weapon against asset inconclusive. Video is inconclusive, as asset's speeds exceeded recording equipment capabilities." The embedded video/picture showed and opened a high-quality picture of Toni aka Gina Velasquez daughter who is also Chris's goddaughter and Chris Gordon walking home from her school. The video was recorded from the second floor of a building across the street and at a slight diagonal angle to Toni Velasquez and Chris Gordon. A few seconds after the video started the female jogger appeared and stumbled against Chris while the blue Toyota 4Runner screeched to a halt. After the blue Toyota 4Runner screeched to a halt, the picture/video got garbled as Toni Velasquez and Chris disappeared in a blur, then the blue Toyota 4Runner SUV exploded, and the operatives on the street met their blurry demises. "Conclusion: Brutal Asset remains top acquisition objective, preferably intact and alive. Alternative posthumous collection is a second tier objective should all other attempts fail. Potential opportunities include subject's attachment to the child in the video, Antonia Velasquez, as well as parent. Attempts at access through hemivore and lycanthrope organizations has exceedingly low probability of success." That is where the file ended, with no names of authors, organizations, or other identifiable information. Trivia * Some of the pictures in Vermont that appear in this file appear to be taken by someone on Agent Briana Duclair's team or even Agent Briana Duclair herself. * The file doesn't mention Kirby, or the Werewolf Packs, or the body blades that Chris makes or the bond between Chris Gordon and Tatiana Demidova or Chris's ability to heal, or the Tear of God. Category:Information Category:Files